Nightmares Of The Black Fox
by xSuperCake
Summary: A girl name Xia lost her memories. She doesnt know who she is. She been having nightmares about a fox and a girl (who is her from the past). She claims that the girl isn't her. She meets the "Elgang" and they decided to protect Xia. So they have adventures and stuff together. xD sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~**

**Me name is Cake~**

**This is my first fanfic w. I'm not very good at writing stories….**

**I'm a failure at making stories n….My grammar sucks too…**

**But a friend name Mireisaki help me with a lot of grammar mistakes w.**

**:D me hope you like it~ (Sorry if it sucks bad D: )**

**Prologue-**

I found myself surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see anything and everything was black and dull. What happened to the scary people I was with before?

"Eh?"

I looked around in confusion and saw a black fox run by.

"Hey! Where are you going fox?"

I followed the black shadow and it lead me to an area with swings and a slide. A park? It started to rain but I was too confused to move to a drier place.

Where am I now….?

I felt like crying but then I saw a black silhouette of a young girl. She wore a black dress and had black hair. She was sitting on the swing.

Who is that?

I walk towards her and stopped as I saw the motionless corps on the ground, covered in a dark red liquid. The rain began to wash the crimson liquid from the bodies onto the ground and a strong rusty smell filled the air. I covered my mouth as it made me gag and noticed that the girl's hands were also coated in the same red. It was obvious that she done something to those corps. The fox approached the girl from behind me and she turn around looking in my direction. I gasped and saw that the girl eyes were a scarlet red color.

The fox snickered, "Are you alone?"

The girl didn't respond but glimpsed in the fox direction.

He laughed again and proceeded with another question.

"What's your name?"

The girl averted her eyes to me and mumbled something under her breath.

"Xi…..a"

Just as she close her lips, the ground started to shake and I fell into the darkness beneath me. The scenery in front of me began to blur and I was falling through the air.

W-what's happening?!

I panicked and closed my eyes, opening my mouth to scream in the process but nothing cam out. My voice was gone and I kept falling into the whirlpool of blurred surroundings.

I opened my eyes and saw a mirror in front of me. There was a reflection of the girl with black hair and red eyes from before. She had a surprise expression on her face, much different from what I had seen earlier when she was emotionless. I held up my hand up to touch the sheer, thin glass and realized the girl in the mirror did the same thing.

w-what?!

I looked at my hands and they were covered in red. I-Is that girl me?!

"N-no that isn't me…"

"Then who are you?" I heard the fox say.

Echo bounced off the glass and rang inside my head.

"I-I don't know!" I shouted. I don't know anymore…..

"That girl is you, Xia." The fox said.

"No….She isn't me! I don't know who I am but I'm not a monster like her!"

The sound of the fox's laugh rang in my head and he continued;

"You describe yourself as a monster? More like a demon."

"Shut up! That's not me! That's not me!" I covered my ears and as the mirror shattered, I was falling again.

"Time is running out, you're about to die Xia." The fox smiled and disappear. I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

**Chapter 1-**

When I woke up, teas had soaked the hoodie I was wearing and I heard a voices and footsteps coming closer to where I was. I stood p abruptly but the pain was still here and I sunk back down against a wall. Tears fell and my eyes started brimming with water, the pain was almost unbearable. My eyes widened and I wiped them clean. The feeling of pain and loneliness struck me and I felt like something was missing but as I thought about it, my head began to spin in circles leaving me confused.

The footsteps came even closer now and I realize the footsteps belong to many people. I wonder how many there were but I couldn't focus because of the pain. My body felt numb and I was too tired and scared to move. I lay there in the darkness with my eyes closed, hoping that they wouldn't notice my presence here.

"Hey….Who is that?" I heard a voice call out.

"W-what?" another voice said.

I hope no one sees me. Please don't look at me.

Someone was walking closer and the footsteps were clear. My heart beat faster as the thoughts of them finding me was near. Holding back my tears I opened my eyes slowly. There was a light tap on my shoulder and I blinked.

"Hey! There's a kid…."I heard a voice speak out.

"Is he okay?" A young boy with jagged, spiky red hair and eyes walk towards me.

"Shut it, Elsword…" A girl with short purple pig tails said.

"I didn't even say anything wrong!"

"He's crying!" A girl with pointy ears and long blonde hair interrupted.

I could see three other people but they didn't say anything. A man with black hair and golden eyes stood a foot away and didn't seem to care about the situation at all. He had scars on his face and arm. One of his hands was metal. I felt intimidated by him. A girl with short silver hair appeared next to him and didn't seem to take interest in me. She had the same golden eyes and began to stare at me. I held her gaze but she didn't flinched once. I turn to the boy next to her. He was a boy with blonde hair and he was wearing armor.

I blinked after a while and felt like my vision was very hazy. My eyelids felt heavy and I closed them, forgetting about the people in front of me and what had happened before with the fox.

**Well, that's the first chapter~**

**To clear up some confusion-**

**The main character is name Xia. This is her point of view and only her. The "elgang" (gawd..it sound so weird ~) thinks that she's a boy. And if there is any more confusion please ask ^w^. (~ *0*)~ Please tell me what you think about this fanfic….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! It's Cake again ^w^. I'm actually supposed to do homework but I don't want to -.-….**

**But! I'm sorry if my first chapter was crap Q~Q….. I'll try to get better Dx. **

**Elsword: You can never get better…. Your story sucks…**

**Me: How did you get here?! and…..really? Q~Q *go to corner***

**Rena: That isn't nice Elsword. D:**

**Elsword: It's the truth…**

**Aisha: ….it kind of is bad…..**

**Me: D:…..I'm a FAILURE! Q~Q**

**Rena: D: no you're not…**

**Me: Q~Q….yes I am….. Here's the next chapter…enjoy (maybe) while I'm being a failure…..**

**Everyone:….**

**Chapter 2-**

The girl with the pointy ears came up to me and grabbed my left arm to help me up. I pulled my hand away from her and she stepped back, surprised.

"Who….Who are you people?" I was so confused.

He nightmare of the fox suddenly flashed in my mind and I felt lightheaded. Everything was so clear and the girl's face pooped up along with the blood I saw earlier. I started feelng sick again as I recalled the memory.

"W-whats with him?" the kid with the blue eyes whispered.

"I don't know…" whispered back the boy with the spiky red hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I avoided his gaze and looked away, thinking about the fox. Who was that fox… what is he…? Who was the girl and what connection did she have with me? My head was filled with questions.

"Hey kid! Answer me!" The red head shouted out and I flinched at his voice.

"That girl is you, Xia…." That line echoed in my head and I suddenly felt scared again. My eyes widened and I wanted to scream.

"Ah, would you shut up!"

I realize I had said that out loud and the people in front of me turned their attention to me. I felt embarrassed as they all stared at me and pulled the hood of my jacket to cover my face. They began to whisper but I was too tired to properly focus on what they are saying. A cold voice suddenly called out and I immediately felt shivers up my spine. I let go of my hoodie and stood up, searching for the source of the voice.

"What's wrong now?" The boy with the red hair spoke again but in an irritated and confused manner.

"….I hears something…." I spoke softly and worried about what the sound could be.

The softly and worried about what it could be.

The elf's ears twitched. "I hear something too." She also had a worried expression on her face.

I started to tremble and was afraid that it could be the fox. What would I do if it was the fox? My legs felt weak and I fell back onto the ground. I could feel myself shaking in fear and the strong smell of blood appeared in the air. In the corner of my eyes, I saw a dark figure and I instantly turned around to see what it was. The fox appeared from the dark shadow and I screamed at the sight of it. It was much bigger than what I seen in my nightmare and it looked at me with his gleaming, red, bloodthirsty eyes.

The others turn to see what was going on but I was already on the ground and couldn't move.

My whole body felt numb as I stared at the monster. He grinned and moved closer to me. I wanted to run away but my body wouldn't move. Instead I looked around me and notice that we were surrounded by fox-like shadows. One shadow came running towards me and I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact.

"H-help…."I called out in a voice trembling in fear. I head a slash and then some kind of liquid splashed on the ground next to me. The air was filled with a rusty smell and I gagged at the stench.

Opening my eyes, I saw the red haired boy in front of me wielding a thick sword about the same size as he was. I was shocked to see that I was still alive.

"W-what?" I was confused and saw there was a puddle of black liquid next to me. It looked like paint but it had an irony smell. What is this?

The boy with the sword laughed."I saved your life, kid! You owe me one."

"S-save me…? Why…?" I didn't even know him and he still saved me.

Another shadow jumped in my direction and saw a chain of fireballs cutting through the monsters. More black liquid splattered and the shadow faded. Is this the shadow's blood?

I turn to see where the fireball had come from and saw the girl with purple hair. She was holding a staff in her hand and looked my way.

"It seems like they're targeting the boy." She said.

"Why? What did the kid do?" The boy with blue eyes asked.

Three shadows came towards me again but they were shot down by a flash of shimmering arrows. They didn't seem like normal arrows.

"Maybe this isn't a good time to ask questions, Chung." The elf girl held her position and reloaded her bow.

"Yes. Save questions for later." There was a burst of electric pulses from where the silver girl stood.

"W-what…?" I was so confused. Why is everyone fighting the monsters? They don't even know me and they're helping me…. "You guys should leave! All of you might get hurt! They don't want you…..it's only me they want!" I shouted out but no one stopped.

"What good will that do?" The guy with the scars said as he swiftly sliced the black hair and scars said as he swiftly sliced the monster with his blade.

"huh?"

"If they get you, what good will it do to us?" The magician exclaimed from the other side.

"But your safety….! I don't want you to get involved!"

"It's kind of to late no to get involved!" The young swordsman charged towards the monster, pierced through it and laughed, "This is fun!"

More and more shadow kept coming and all the people in front of me kept fighting. I sat there, wanting to help but my body was still numb. What can I do to help?

I suddenly heard a familiar laugh and shadow suddenly disappear one by one.

"H-hey…what's happening?! " The boy wielded the large cannon shouted out.

"Xia, you're lucky. We'll be back to play. Remember time is running out." I heard the voice of the fox say.

I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want anything to do with the fox. My hands and body started trembling again and I felt cold. My eyes became watery and my vision started to blur.

**Me: That's the end of chapter 2.**

**Elsword: mhmm…It sucks…..**

**Me:….wait a second…..SINCE WHEN DID YOU READ?!**

**Elsword:…**

**Everybody but Elsword: That's true…..when did you read? *stare at elsword***

**Elsword:…o.o…I don't read….**

**Me: SO YOU DIDN'T READ MY FANFIC! Haha!**

**Elsword:…shut up….it still sucks….**

**Me: Dx does it really suck?**

**Aisha: …not really….**

**Me: *walk to corner and cry* Q~Q….Please tell me how to improve and stuff….**

**(Also, another big thank you to mireisaki~ ;D *wink*)**

**-Chapter 3 is probably going to be published tomorrow or something… still kind of working on it xD but please look forward to it~ *fly away* OFF TO DO MY HOMEWORK! (yay….Q~Q)**


End file.
